


【SD】风过耳（流洋）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 流洋
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】风过耳（流洋）

赢了！赢了！  
  
湘北战胜县内第二的翔阳了！  
  
樱木军团热热闹闹地去休息室祝贺兼吐槽，却被守在门口的木暮公延做了噤声的手势：「他们在里面休息呢，别打扰了，待会儿再来吧。」  
  
那就待会儿再来吧。  
  
和来时一样，樱木军团四人仍旧嘻嘻哈哈地往外走，突然高宫望一捂肚子：「哎哟！可乐喝太多了！厕所！厕所在哪里！？」  
  
在他的引导下，同样喝了很多饮料的大楠雄二和野间忠一郎也满脸菜色地跟着圆滚滚的高宫望一块儿狂奔。  
  
喝饮料是为了得到空的饮料瓶，敲击空瓶可以营造浩大的加油阵势。这是从翔阳啦啦队那儿学来的。  
  
为了给朋友助威，豁出区区大肚子，又何足挂齿。  
  
水户洋平悠哉地幸灾乐祸，坦然面对格间里此起彼伏传出的“卑鄙！”“不讲义气！”“祝你一辈子都没再来一瓶！”的咒骂。  
  
在高宫望他们喝饮料喝的要吐的那段时间里，水户洋平去小卖部问和蔼可亲的阿姨要了个空瓶子回来。  
  
『我看你们喝得那么猛，一定是心中充满了爱，唉……我哪里舍得阻止哟~』  
  
结果被冲出来（没洗手）的三个“壮汉”摁在地上一通暴打：「我们打你打得这么猛，都是因为爱你呀！哪里舍得停手哟！」  
  
流川枫睡到一半人有三急，迷迷糊糊地走进厕所，默默地解决问题，对扭打成团的“不明物体”视而不见，膀胱不胀了心情都舒畅了，抓抓头发准备回休息室继续睡。  
  
『流、川……』水户洋平奋力从缝隙中挤出一只手，又奋力挤出脑袋，『恭、恭喜你赢了比赛！呜啊——！』被高宫望一屁股坐在身上，他感觉内脏都要被压碎了，却还是很努力地微笑，祝贺的话怎么可以苦着一张脸说呢？  
  
虽说地点似乎还是有些不对，但既然他碰巧来了，那么便如他们晨起时的约定那般，你负责胜利，我打包喝彩。  
  
熟悉的声线灌入耳膜，流川枫的思绪呼呼啦啦从遥远的睡梦中逐渐收拢回脑内，瞧见地上水户洋平的狼狈样，和他扭曲的脸上扯出的怪异笑容，下意识地从嘴里溜出那句口头禅：『大白痴。』  
  
正在专心“施暴”的三人组这才注意到流川枫的存在，一齐冲他挥挥手：「哟！」  
  
『哟。』流川枫歪着脑袋看了一会儿水户洋平，走前几步把高宫望拎了起来，恶狠狠地瞄了他一眼，仿佛在说，死胖子记住了，只有我才可以在这个家伙上面。  
  
呆瓜三人组再呆，对流川枫和水户洋平的关系还是明白的。  
  
他们不高调，却也从来没刻意隐瞒过，一切都似乎在命运中早有注定，最初的相遇、之后的相识、相交，和最终的决定相爱，顺其自然，水到渠成。  
  
（当初气得樱木花道差点和水户洋平绝交，不过幸好，那些年嬉笑怒骂、同甘共苦积攒下的深厚友谊最终让樱木花道心不甘情不愿地接受了“自己最好的朋友和自己最讨厌的人好上了”这件事。）  
  
终于得到解脱的水户洋平利落地从地上爬起来，佯装生气：『你们几个到底是多爱我才会下此毒手？哎呦！腰断掉了！』直嚷嚷着喊痛。  
  
「不让你切身体会一下你是不会懂的哇！哈哈哈！」呆瓜三人组很拍着水户洋平的背，「好啦，我们去吃拉面！你请客！」  
  
『为什么要我请？太过分了吧！？』惨嚎着的水户洋平被流川枫一把扯过，他看着他呵呵笑着打哈哈，问道，『你是要回去睡觉，还是和我们一起去吃拉面？』  
  
『唔……』  
  
以下是（同人）流川同学的心理活动——  
  
你这个家伙在看台上大叫“小三我爱死你啦”这个就算了不同你计较毕竟是热烈比赛中而且那时候三井学长表现真的很帅气我也挺爱他的，你们在这里乱打乱闹也算了兄弟嘛平常我跟那个大白痴也常这样你都不生气那我生气岂不是很没品？好吧我真的不跟你计较还把我扯在这里不让我回去睡觉，但是你们私自跑去吃拉面就不对了呀明明说好了我们去吃饺子的！虽然我以前也是拉面派但是既然已经转投饺子了就一定要忠贞！  
  
『你们自己去吧。』流川枫直接反手勾住水户洋平的脖子把他拖走。  
  
水户洋平冲“遥遥相送”的兄弟团耸耸肩，灵巧地一转身：「听说新开了家饺子店，味道不错的。」  
  
『哼。』  
  
『好啦，煎饺5蒸饺5够不够？肯定不够对吧？乘以2？还是干脆加个0？』见流川枫板着的脸有了明显缓和迹象，水户洋平趁势使用了他们运动员之间的鼓劲方式（就是拍PP），『怎么样，小子，体力还行不行？』  
  
『干嘛？』  
  
『那家饺子店四点半到五点消费半价……』  
  
『暴饮暴食有害身体健康。』  
  
『又不是第一次，装什么装？老规矩，限时，不定量，吃撑了后果自负，超额部分私房钱里扣。』  
  
水户洋平手上有全县最强最完备的餐厅优惠方案，不管流川枫想吃什么想怎么吃都能找到对应的时间地点最省钱地解决战斗。面对吃货，讲究的就是稳准狠。（从家务到打人样样精通、善解人意恩威并施的水户洋平人称湘北哦噶桑。）  
  
『放心吧，我骑小绵羊载你，现在还早，我慢点骑，给你充足时间补眠。』  
  
流川枫点点头，把身体调整到即时入睡状态，等水户洋平推出他那辆身经百战的粉色小绵羊就坐上后座，把脑袋往前座的人肩上一搭，立刻打起鼾。  
  
『好好做个梦吧，醒了就有美味的饺子吃啦！哟，出发！』  
  
风吹过耳边，带着丰盛的回忆，前往无边美丽的未来。


End file.
